A Beneficial Guise
by MinaRobins
Summary: Emma is a vampire, a cold blooded hunter, and she's acquired a taste for a certain Mayor. Tonight is when she decides to enact on her desires to feast, though maybe she'll entertain these human's dreams… At least until she bores of the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Beneficial Guise

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time

**Pairing**: SwanQueen

**Rating**: T One-Shot

**Summary**: Emma is a hunter, a cold blooded survivor, and she has acquired a taste for a certain Mayor. Tonight is when she decides to enact on her desires to feast, though maybe she'll entertain these human's dreams… At least until she bores of the game.

…...

The pallor of Emma's skin isn't all that different than a normal human's other than being a shade lighter than norm. The paleness never changes nor does it burn under the sun's baking rays but it could be warmed by flesh blood and had the consistency of flawless porcelain, with the hue of ivory. Her eyes were the shade of turquoise ice; her golden hair tumbled down jaunt shoulders in perfect curls.

It was strange her son had appeared on her tenth year as a kindred. He was birthed during her human years and came to fetch and drag her into such a quaint back water place, but now she couldn't pull herself away.

Emma felt no lingering love for this human child but she did feel a certain affinity for the town Mayor. It was something she had forgotten, ten years in the passing since she had last felt this kind of attraction. It was more than just to sate the uncomfortable thirst that prowled in her mind and burned in her throat. It was something she could not deny.

She watched as the drapes within Regina's window pulled open, causing her to hastily slide closer to the cover of an archaic oak tree, it's shadow enshrouding her from the prying eyes.

Emma tilted her head up questioningly toward the figure basked in the ethereal yellow light, and wondered if Regina could sense her. Could the other woman feel her thirst, her need to satisfy the quench she has never felt for anyone else before.

Though something rang loud warning bells within Emma's skull, there was something different in this woman, something super natural as her own dead heart. She swiftly crossed the misted lawn and then into the back yard, moved up to the door handle and spun her wrist with practiced ease. The knob's lock was definitely broken now but of course the Mayor of a zero crime level town would still set up a bar. She rolled her eyes and chose a quieter route of the sliding patio glass doors, this time there wouldn't be another lock to bar her way.

Emma easily slipped into the mansion, hastily sliding the glass doors shut behind her and sped up the plush cushioned steps. The entire house was drench in the scent of the woman. It made it easier to forget that without an invitation, Emma was vulnerable to any form of attack; though the blonde highly doubted that a person as regal as Regina Mills would ever be found dead carrying rosewood stakes. Emma was not one to even humour the idea that the Mayor had the ability to set some being aflame.

If everything did descend into hell in a hand basket there was always Regina's adoptive son, Henry slumbering just a room away. In that boy housed the blood type most similar to the kind that once flowed through Emma's veins, making his blood most capable to nourish her undead vessel. He was perfect for healing any damage she might sustain from this encounter. Ah, the perks of having young before the eternal rebirth.

Regina's scent saturated the entire building, leaving Emma's mouth parched and her fangs instantly distended. She soundlessly passed Henry's room, the familiar scent of his blood making the anti-coagulating venom pool into Emma's mouth. This child would definitely be of use _one_ day, at least she now knew where to run to if she ever drew too near the True Death. Emma scrunched her nose at the thought of Henry, he was unruly and constantly appeared just as she was about to feed. Making it so she had to resort to mesmerizing victims just as they were about to sleep since all morning meals were interrupted by the child. Did he even attend classes anymore?

Shaking her head she continued towards the master bedroom. The door was cracked open, leaving the light from the bathroom to pool into the hallway. Emma could see the brunette bent over the sink, cupping palm-fulls of ice cold water to splash against her lightly tanned skin.

The intoxicating aroma of Regina's being caused her to glide closer. Her moments seemed to have alerted the brunette though since Regina paused mid-action and raised her head and panned her eyes into the darkness that hid Emma's statue still frame.

Regina frowned and shook her hands in the basin of her sink before drying her them onto the nearest towel. "Henry…" Her voice faltered before strengthening as she commits to the role of parenthood. "You should be in bed, young man."

There's a smirk on Emma's frozen features as she pushed the door open and stepped into the room, making sure to close it behind her. There was no need to scar the already unstable child she had given birth to. The kid, no fault of Regina's, was set on fairy tale characters and saviours. Was it really necessary to add Vampires to the list of things for him to be weary of; the stress will make his blood less pliable.

Before a sound could escape the startled mayor's mouth Emma darted forward and wrapped her chilled fingers around those supple lips to deter any unwanted screams. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh."

Regina blinked, caught in the moment of shock. She lifted one hand to grab at the chilled wrist and pressed her free one against Emma's chest, not quite pushing but a warning none the least. Questions tirades through her mind but she doesn't voice them, to ask was weak but to command… to control that sudden fear and turn it into a creature of vengeance and anger, now that, was something Regina was skilled at. Almost snarling she wrenched the hand Emma had wrapped around her lips away, sliding it off to the side, taking momentary pleasure in the disbelief that shot through the other woman's face.

"Ms. Swan, Get. Out." The surprise has dissipating in favour of fuming rage; she doesn't question the reasoning for this unwanted intrusion but demanded the wretched woman to vacate her domain.

Emma was distracted by the by the fragrance and closeness of Regina's body, letting that be the simple explanation of how a mortal could overpower a kindred's strength. The struggle, the passion that danced across Regina's face was lovely to behold, the undead have a certain inability to mimic emotions once the killing frenzy sets in and caused humanity to slip from their loose grasp. Emotions were set aside in favour of the skills in the department of stealth and the art of the hunt. Charm and faux human acting were no longer needed when fangs were already descending towards a mark.

Emma could barely control her trembling limbs, her body wanting nothing but to yank her prey near, to gorge from the beating jugular till the very last drop was drained and her hands instinctively twitched to dismember the host's head. An evolutionary method to ensure no new Vampire could be awakened during feedings; it controlled the numbers since younger kindreds were unable to regulate such a drive. Though with Regina, Emma thought she might make an effort to fight the natural imperative. Without another word Emma rushed in and pushed Regina against the marble counters, her leg coming between the shorter woman's as her tongue swiped out to lick against the pounding in her meal's neck.

Regina cried out at the sudden jarring and ravenous motions. For the first time in a very long time, fright palpitated through her body. Emma was something she never thought she would encounter in these lands and have ever only heard of in myths. This was an animal's hunger, a hunter's desire. This wasn't the simple animosity that has fueled this custody battle over Henry. Oh god, Henry. This Emma, this hidden beast that the other woman has been hiding, what will it do to her son?! Panic seized her heart as she felt sharp pressure of canines prick into her throat. There was no such thing as magic in the world she had concocted and she had never required it. In this place only certain cherished items contained unusual abilities and she has done nothing but repressed the memories of Fairy Tale Land, but she needed the power that magic could afford her.

She sensed something in Emma that perhaps she could use, it was there, faint strings of uncontainable brightness, and it was a luminous beauty hidden beneath a shroud of dead obsidian mist. If only she could access it, her own magic was non-existent, a cost in the spell. But there was something there, something stunning and only made through… Regina clenched her hands as teeth tore leisurely through her skin and yet as powerless as she felt at the moment the connection was made and magic once again flowed into her body, gushing from Emma and pouring into her as long as she maintained the pull.

Emma emitted a strangled moan as a choking, terrible sensation scorched through her body. It was burning and frigid at the very same and originated from the body in her arms, she shoved Regina away and slammed back into the plaster and metal that crunched beneath her ridged back. There's a loud twang as the metal towel holder dropped onto the floor. If the crash wasn't enough the expensive metallic bar was certainly going to wake Henry. Perfect.

Emma pushed herself up, using the wall as leverage while keeping an arm around her torso. Her body was crunched into itself at the waist, trying desperately to ease the tension, waiting for the cursed pain to subside. The quick patter of feet announced the child's presence; Emma pressed her lips together and willed her canines to retract before wrapping Regina into her hold.

So the child's tall tales were true, this woman was some evil queen of this delirious little haven of a town, Emma swooped near to lick over plump lips to hide the blood on her own while her other hand wiped at the bleeding incisions. She then softly blew on Regina's scowl earning a rather strangled moan before turning to the startled human child and forced a chiseled smile onto her face. "Well, Hello, kid."

Regina's entire body stiffened and immediately clasped a hand around Emma's throat, her expression clouded by indecision; she needed to fight off this demon but would have to expose herself to the one person she couldn't loose. She made the err to in letting her gaze drop and thus caught the wounded wide-eyed look of betrayal and confusion on her child's face. The current concoction of disappointment and hurt was a glimpse into what she'll have to face_ if_ she revealed her identity.

Henry stumbled toward the pair, making Regina want to yell and warn him away. She only sought to protect, but after seeing the object disgust that was a constant fixture on her child's features she couldn't bear to be viewed with more hatred, to face the absolute scorn all felt towards the Evil Queen.

"What… What's happening...?" Henry's voice was muddled by sleep but his eyes are sharp with concerned.

Regina glared at Emma, begging her nemesis to be silent, to grant her this mercy. "We're sorry we woke you, go back to your room, everything is alright."

"It's not alright, you two were kissing, and I saw it!" There are tears welling up in his eyes now and his hands are balled into fists. "You aren't meant to like her, she's _evil_!"

Emma laughed derisively before training a contrite expression on her features; if anything was evil it would be herself. "No, she's _not_ evil and we're…" She chewed the inside of her cheek, what was it that mortals termed it, god, all she has been doing since her Awakening was feed on the cattle, not interact with them. And her human life had been a dirty montage of a drunken cocaine blur. Mating…No… Fucking… Urgh, needed to keep things PG-13. "We're dating."

"Like with Graham!?" Henry spluttered out in even more disbelief.

Regina blinked at her son and clenched her hand tighter against Emma's throat but it was like trying to crush dry ice. "You knew about the Sheriff and me?"

Henry nodded and rubbed at his eyes, gasping in his breaths in his anguish. "Yes and you're not allowed to like Emma like that, it's wrong, she's supposed to over throw you!"

Emma did her best to contain the bubbling laughter that frothed in her chest. There was something akin to pride in her to see that her genetics had spawned such intelligent young. She unraveled her arms and turned to Henry, crouching in close before feeling the clasped of a frightened mother on her shoulder. She rolled the hand off, she needed to damage control. This child, this whelp was all that stood between her and pain. This was why mortals were prey; why they were weak, weak in needing to shield against emotional pain and thus allowing this foolish charade. Regina should have used her momentary surprise and destroyed her, instead of taking into account the feelings of a child, entertaining a monster to guard against hurt spirits. Irrational.

Emma schooled on a caring smile, injecting her eyes with mortal concern. "I need you to go back to bed for now, alright, we'll talk about this in the morning, I promise you** I'm not going anywhere**." She gave him a measured squeeze on his arm and offered a gentle smile. "I _love_ both you and your mother, we'll make this work." It was just so very easy to manipulate the need in the boy's eyes.

Henry sniffled and moved to hug his birth mother, maybe this could work, maybe his white knight was meant to save _everyone_. "Can you tuck me back into bed?" His voice was small and tinged with embarrassment for requiring such a childish fancy.

Emma contained the frustrated sigh that puffed just behind her snarled lips. All she wanted was a proper feeding, when did children become such a hassle? Pulling back and maintaining the sweet expression she nodded and held out her hand for Henry, intentionally moving the remaining blood in her veins into her limb so not to frighten the boy.

Regina hovered a breath behind the pair and supervised the whole excursion, still ready to act if Emma decided to feast and yet it seemed Emma had no intention of harming the boy. Could the legends have been wrong, did Emma still view Henry as her child?

Emma went the full mile and even stroked her hands through Henry's velveteen locks until the boy's breathing evened out. When Henry finally succumbed to sleep the pair silently vacated the room and returned to Regina's.

The Evil Queen glared at the Vampire before her, Emma should have given into blood lust and attempted to devour the entire household and yet here they were now; at a standstill watching each other, waiting for a move.

The blonde kept her emotions impassive, so there was doubt in this evil queen, there was trust? Too easy, where was the caution? Why did it matter, if this woman was idiotic enough to fall for a deception and so willing to believe, who was she to let her down? Emma dropped her face into her hands and when she looked up her eyes were brimming with tears, shining bright as rubies and just as red. Blood was not something easily given but it appeared this show was going to require some sacrifice.

"I'm so-sooo sorry Regina, I don't know, I haven't…" Emma made herself hic up over her tears, vindictively glad that her blood was going to stain the plush carpets. "I never meant to come in here but you just… I'm attracted to you and you have my son and you had ten years with a child I could only view as a fresh meal in my youth, I had to give him away, I had to keep him safe and by the time I could control my thirst he was in your hold, I couldn't take him and it made me angry but I… I just …. You're both so, you're the family I craved for…" Emma peeked up at Regina, trying to gage how thick she could pile on her emotions, ah, there it was, sympathy for the devil. Regina obviously wanted to redeem herself; all she needed was to see how much Emma wanted it as well. "Please don't cut me out from his life, I could never hurt him!" She whispered pathetically, moving forward to grip the other woman's hands. "Please, I love him, I do!"

Regina attempted to shake off the guilt that immediately seized her heart, this whole time… Emma had only seek what she herself wanted, surely… was this a ruse? From what she had witnessed, Emma was not one for the dramatics, and certainly too head strong to cultivate a proper deception without giving her hand. And what she had said. Emma had proclaimed love for her as well… Could… could that even be possible? For 28 years she had lived a solidary life, one where Graham filled her physical pleasures but where did her emotions go? Was she not allowed to love and feel? Henry's affections had faded on his tenth birthday and was the most painful thing she has ever experience. What had she done wrong? Could this work out for each party?

Emma's tears dripped down onto the material of the expensive skirt, crimson on grey. Emma was quivering, unfortunately for the Mayor, Emma was shaking under her need to feed, there was no use for this act, her prey's guard was down and yet for some reason she was continuing it. Perhaps, it was for the game which she wished to entertain; maybe this would make the hunger ease. If she could convince Regina to be a regular provider, then she wouldn't have to slay the beauty before her. Emma felt giddy just imagining it; she just had to be patient.

If this was a game than Emma could play it, she had always hated loosing. And this time the prize was so gorgeous, two perfect little meals, constant sustenance. Yes, this was why she continued the ploy, why she wanted this to unfold. Not just because this woman's blood was delicious and ultimately the most fulfilling thing she had ever experienced, in this delectable human pulsed magic and something entirely different. Regina's presence offered serenity and Emma craved for more of it. Her actions were now justified; she could play without being consumed by these foolish mortal qualms of love and allegiance.

Regina shakily raised her hands to cup along the blonde's jawline, fingertips ghosting over the red, doing nothing but making the blood smudge. Emma moaned at the contact, accentuating her pleasure and then pretending to bite her lip to silence it from Henry.

Bashfully she fluttered her eyelashes down at Regina, hoping it was the right blend of need and tentative anticipation. "Please?"

"There will have to be guidelines, we have much to discuss." Regina sighed, once again caught in uncertainty. Hope was a terrible creature; coy and heady, one that could balm over inconsistencies and glaze over protruding truths. For a woman as broken and needing as Regina, Emma's promise of love was all she had ever asked for; she had created an entire fictional world in search of a happy ending. Regina was never one to relinquish her guard but decades of being submerged in the same frantic, yearning emptiness could make the most logical individuals loose sense. Then to have a sudden appearance of a chance at happiness in the form of Emma Swan; a serum of equal parts longing and desperation made embarking upon the first steps of trust easier.

The Mayor shook her head and against better judgement twisted her wrist to offer up her blood to Emma's gleaming fangs. "You'll need to be completely sated at all times when in Henry's vicinity; I'll not put my son in harm's way."

"_Our_ son." Emma replied with persuasion and allowed her canines to gently slice through creamy skin.

…

A/N: A nod to luthorweeds for starting me on this whole Vampiric Emma debacle :3. I shift all blame onto her. Dedicated to SaneTwin1-2

…


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Descriptive drug use, needles and general depravity connected to a being that feasts on humanity. Cheers.

* * *

-1st Month-

The normalcy of this town was beginning to creep up on her, the easy way which it conducted itself, everyone had a role to play and they did it with disheartened flourish. Jobs were completed, stores were open and not one person ever even attempted to vacate the Story Brooke stage. All were trained pets, puppets of the Queen conducting a never ending show.

After the debacle in the master bedroom Emma had been vigilant to catch any sign that Regina had this magic on call. Thankfully, it seemed that the scene in the washroom had just been a onetime ordeal. The magic did not originate from Regina or at least she could not manifest the magic on her own. But while she had no ability to create she could somehow charge herself with reserves Emma didn't even realize her body had. The second time Regina had tried to pull magic from Emma's body it had resulted in the same jarring pain and she had gritted her teeth and withstood it all till she had fallen momentarily paralyzed on the ground. Regina had been so distraught over the damage she had caused that she never mentioned trying to regain her powers to Emma again.

According to Henry's book and Regina's reluctant confirmation it appeared that Mary Margaret was indeed Snow White. The ludicrously of it all, fairy tale characters living in Maine, but then again, she herself was a god forbid blood drinker, who was she to judge. If Henry's speculations were correct then she was the daughter of Royalty, a real freaking princess stemmed from a Disney character. Emma had tested this theory by indulging in Mary Margaret's blood and found the flavour reminiscent of the scent clinging to Henry's but nowhere as potent. She had refrained from drinking from her roommate till recently, it was never good to feed where one's den was located. It drew the wrong kind of attention and meant she would've constantly needed to mesmerize her teeth achingly sweet roommate.

The first real obstacle Emma had faced was finding the correct emotions to display towards finding out one's mother was a fictional character. It was hard to predict and Emma had been caught off guard when Regina had questioned her feelings towards said situation. She had tried her best to gage Regina's welcoming posture and attempted to quietly embrace her human lover which thankfully had worked out. Regina had stroked tentative hands through bright wheat golden curls and placated Emma's non-existent anguish deep into the night. It was odd to have one's prey cuddling her chilled frame for an entire evening.

Being in Regina's arms felt strangely comfortable, even a little restful. To have the slow intake and outtake of breaths even out as the human eventually drifted off to sleep. There was no such thing as rest for her; the blood in her veins froze when it became stagnant within her body, frothing into a simmering pain if she went too long without a fresh additive. Emma spent most of her nights prowling The Rabbit Hole; alcohol always provided easy subjects, their memories already befuddled to begin with.

Whiskey, patron, vodka, gin and assortment of others made her victim's blood carry a intoxication of its own but they were never close to how Regina's tasted after a couple glasses of cider; the blood in the Mayor's body warmed by the high percentage, her veins dilated and her body pliant to Emma's hungry affections. Regina's blood was a delectable aphrodisiac, something heavenly and should be completely forbidden. Never had Emma had such issues with self-control, never had she craved to ruin and devour another in such a way. Her maker had always complimented her superb self-discipline, considering her young age and how little of the blood frenzy manage to take over her sanity. Foolish, frail little woman, didn't Regina know that she was sleeping with a beast? A monster whose diet consisted on the livelihood of others? That her daily life depended on the filthy liquids that pumped through the town's residents' veins; Emma's maker had informed her that humanity of the present day has been poisoned by medicines and chemicals; nothing like the fine, clean blood of the peasants that once filled the lands.

During the first week of her Awakening, she hadn't been quite able to _stop_ drinking. Every single mortal that crossed her path was swiftly dragged into the shadows and consumed. All her kills were comparably tidy and the bodies properly dispose of but the blood hunger was almost equivalent to the dying need for the sweet kiss of heroin. Maybe that was why she could control her frenzy so much better than her brethren; she had been suffering under the siren call of a destructive lover for almost all of her human life. The drug was never the one at fault though, it was always her, she was the weak one, and it had ridden her mind of all sense, a human monster until she could attain a hit.

Needing blood wasn't so different, she had just traded one addiction for another, and this habit gave her both euphoria and the powers of a supernatural. For a long while there was no down side. She could still watch the sun rise and her maker taught her how to sharpen her senses through the most interesting training. She harboured none of the depressive thoughts that were once chained to her by the mortal coil, she had no emotions at all, only the_ hunger_ and her maker's will. She didn't even have a taste in a specific type of cattle until the day that she had dragged a doll faced toddler into her clutches, the babe's cheeks as plump as a cherub's. The terrified shrieking was instantly silenced when the girl's mess of curls were used as leverage for Emma to yank its neck open, its blood spilling into her mouth along with a life time of plundered opportunities. The gurgle of lifeblood from a child was cleaner, sweeter, and superior in all ways over an adult's and yet it was also incredibly sickening to gulp down. She had never felt how truly vile her being was until that point in her Rebirth, it was at that moment she decided to stick to those that were half way to their doom. She justified that the young should be given the opportunity. If they were meant to be imbibed than let them sit on the shelf of life and eventually age to her acquired tastes. When her maker had questioned her sudden interest in the deprived human wraths she had explained that it was obviously because adults provided a greater source of blood than an infant and no one ever cared when a street urchin disappeared.

When she had been in the bigger cities, Emma favoured the bitter aftertaste carried by the blood of drug addicts, especially the people that had heroin or cocaine speeding through their veins. It made her reminiscent of the days she had spent in the similar alley ways; where her bare knees sat in the slime and grit of the filthy underbelly of the city and a needle constantly poked through any patch of skin where the veins were not abused to a point of hardening. Whenever she ran out of the drugs and couldn't even find meth to tweek out on she had wanted someone to just end it all, to take her life because she was too much of a chicken to do it herself. She had made herself dizzyingly sick once when she had repeatedly used a needle to draw out blood, tugging the plunger bubbling up and then pushing it out to splatter onto the dirt lined tiles of a McDonald's washroom wall. She just wanted everything to end and it had felt like there was no way out. But even as her fingers trembled through the robotic motions of drawing and squirting blood she had pitifully wanted someone to just find her and rescue her from the encroaching death. The process had made her light headed enough that she blacked out, when she woke up in the rocking ambulance; she crumpled under the unimpressed and judgemental face of a youthful paramedic that hadn't quite learnt to hide his disgust or even extend his sympathies.

Seeing someone only years older being successful increased her revulsion towards her own failure; it made her seek drugs again just to rid herself of the abject depression. She would give up everything to get it, stealing, lying and even resulting to selling her own body. When the high washed over her insides, the lovely relationship she had built with the drug would sooth all worries and self-doubt, only to run out hours later leaving her dried mouth and once again pining. It was a horrible sentience, her ratty clothing adhering to her bone thin body only by the sweat congealed on her skin, but her filthy hygienic conditions couldn't compare to the addiction rippling underneath her skin, making her nauseous and desperate for the next high; the self-loathing choking her every breath as the impassive weather spat a downpour of frigid rain. She would have sold her soul to be clean of it all, to be rid of the killing dependence she had on drugs. It was a vicious cycle that never ended.

Until _he_ appeared and cured her of all ailments; the only payment was for her to serve under a kinder mistress's whim, to be under the sway of her own Vampiric hunger.

Her relationship with Regina was probably the most difficult thing to maintain at the moment. Emma was on the precarious division of when to draw her line in her dramatic performances. Saying too much would make Regina cautious but saying not enough would make it appear like she was unable to express or feel even the simplest emotions. Which was true. The undead had no need for human frailties like love and regret. Emma's family was her maker and her master had gone into early hibernation. He had seen his young's significant restraint and after much consideration went for the centennial sleep. Where the blood curdled in his veins and forced his wispy frame to desiccate and enter a sort of torpor. For a Vampire as old as he there needed to be interments of dead slumber between his thousand years of undeath. Emma had wanted to stay by her maker's side but there were much more capable brood guarding the tomb and her elder siblings were hardly fond of her. Jealous of her impeccable dominion over her own bloodlust and thus garnered favour from their mutual maker.

She has voyaged throughout most of Canada in these years of solitude and rarely if ever even bumped into her kind. The Vampiric breed were solitary nomadic hunters, only traveling in pairs if they were mates, or was being trained by their sire. Any size greater than three would be made up of the weakest most miserable creatures and a pair of mated Vampires was almost impossible to come by.

The bonds that chained the undead only connected them to their maker and in a million in one chance to their mate. If it was natural for their dead hearts to sustain any kind of relationship it would be strongest between a master and childe. That association expanded to their sire's children in the form of begrudging respect, they would never harm each other directly but were less than cordial at the best of times. To have a relationship form between two Vampires originating from different covens meant that the undead involved would require the capacity to go beyond their baser need of fulfilling only their own hedonistic pleasures; though once that connection was forged between a pair, the relationship normally lasted until either creature met the True Death. It was best to never even approach a mated pair; all actions would be considered a threat on their territory or partner, unless a maker wished to see their young, of course. Mated pairs seldom procreated since they already owned all the attention they required and were often very jealous of said affection. Thus another reason why the Vampiric kind rarely formed a mate bond, their race would cease to populate. Perhaps a very experienced Vampire could fight its urge to dominate its partner's affection and since a pair that mated was always equal in power and control, there might be a slim chance they would create progeny. Then again mated pairs were irrational creatures and Emma had no fancy in ever encountering them.

Emma had made certain to never drain Regina even near the cusp of death and was even more careful to forbid the transfer of her own blood. There were two breeds of Vampires, the accidental sub-specie that resulted when the prey had been drained but its head had not been removed in time, it gained unlife from the venom in the Vampire's bite; the poison scorched into their brains and limbs. Those creatures were feral and best laid to their True Death as soon as possible since they were driven by pure ID, whatever they needed they required it in instant gratification without thought for exposure of anything else, actual beasts. Then there was the breeding that resulted in Emma, young that has drunk from her maker's veins and had been intentionally created. Once her body had been emptied of the last drop of blood, her master shared his own essence and then ended her mortal existence. She had kept her wits about her and gained a plethora of nocturnal abilities, inopportunely one of them made her completely obedient to her master but he was a generous being and his will was always her own.

Emma carefully entered Regina's abode, clicking the door shut behind her. The lock had been replaced and she had been made to pay for the damages. Honestly, that woman was ridiculous, petty, infuriating piece of meat that- Emma automatically pulled on an overly enthused smile onto her smooth lips when Regina turned the corner. Responses such as these were being trained into her like a Pavlovian conditioning. All she needed was a certain action on Regina's or Henry's part and she'll have the proper reaction. It was slowly getting easier to act like a proper human being. Repetition was all it took, practice with the town's people helped drill human idiosyncrasies into Emma's repertoire of acting.

"Ms. Swan, I rather you avoid passing this habit of tardiness onto Henry." Regina's lips twitched into a careful yet endearing smile that made Emma consider how wholly unwarranted that a single mortal should be allowed to carry such power and yet present herself with this much charm.

Emma tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at the implication that Regina had once upon a time been a princess in her own right. "Sorry, Deputy Stuff, some kids apparently broke into Mr. Gold's shop, and he had me stay as he took inventory."

Regina's expression tightened for a moment and then relaxed as she approached. "I'll advise staying away from Mr. Gold; he's a long-time adversary of mine and has no interest in anything but causing me harm."

Emma felt something feral twist and growl within her; no one was allowed to touch what belonged to her and certainly not that urchin of a man, when she was done- Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft caress upon her cheek. When did Regina move towards her?

"Promise me you won't lay a hand on him, he's harmless on the best of days." At the confusion that flickered over Emma's face Regina continued. "I've felt the bloodlust and hatred I just witnessed on your face, Emma, I rather you not go on a rampage."

"I wasn't about to just attack him." Emma gave a calculated turn of her head, leaning into the warmth that radiated from Regina's touch.

"You certainly appeared to be considering such an option." Regina smirked, nonetheless a little pleased that Emma would rush to her aid even though it was unnecessary.

"Nope, I'm the law and I'm trying to set a good example." Emma twisted her head about in search of her son, resisting the urge to just take a drag of air to scent the human child out; she maintained a collected demeanor in her next question. "Is Henry out?"

"Yes, he's sleeping over at Nicholas Zimmer's for a camp out."

"Hansel's house?" Emma pressed her lips together into a sneer and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I support their friendship, he tried to frame Henry."

"Dear, you're the one that intervene and caused their father to take them in." Regina stroked a hand down Emma's spine. "Don't slouch, it's quite unbecoming."

"Our son is going to be 'unbecoming' when he over doses on diabetic amounts of sugar." And god knows what other contaminants Michael was allowing to poison his blood stream. Emma had a theory it was Regina's impeccably healthy diet that made the brunette's blood taste like the finest Drambuie.

"His health will hardly suffer irreparable damage over indulging in just _one_ night of confectioneries," Regina retorted diplomatically, already accustomed to how bizarrely concerned Emma was for both hers and Henry's general wellbeing.

Emma shrugged, done with a discussion which talk alone could not alter the outcome. She placed her hand on her partner's hips and grinned wolfishly. "I missed you."

"I'm sure." Regina responded a tad sardonically, her eyebrow tilting up dubiously as she raised an index finger to tap at her jugular. "Not just hungry?"

God, yes, Emma was always famished, starving for a taste. Her eyes glimmered as her pupils dilated; but she had to make it normal, had to make Regina think that she wanted more than just the world's top shelf juice box. She gulped and forced her canines to retract back through her gums. "That's not all I want… I love you, Regina." Emma wasn't lying about this, she did love the taste of Regina's blood, it was something else entirely, and completely hers, she wouldn't be willing to share if even her brethren came knocking on this little town.

Regina blinked and paused as she looked up at the unusual bedfellow that had fallen into her cot. There it was, the admittance of love from Emma's pale lips. So effortlessly given, so carelessly said. What did the kind of love between them mean? It certainly wasn't the selfless devoted affection that Charming and Snow had, no their relationship was very different from the pure and naïve love that sparked between Emma's parents. The passion or whatever that pulsed between them was possessive and almost animalistic, but Regina was gradually starting to feel that this was the kind of love she deserved since it was the only form she could reciprocate.

Regina could sense how hard Emma struggled to display the correct kind of emotions; it was almost like the blonde had difficulties conveying any sort of feelings. She was constantly surveying Regina's reactions, waiting for the initiative before responding. Even though lately Emma appeared to be warming up to things, there was the terrible fact that Regina hadn't the slightest clue how to indulge in a relationship herself; she had forgotten the rush and elation of having a lover and the affectionate behaviour that it would entail.

Should they display their relationship out to the open, should they hold hands while walking together? When was it the appropriate for Emma to sleep over? The only initiative Emma took towards discussing such issues was to just enact them. If Regina spent a moment too long gaging the proximity between their hands, Emma would intertwine them together and would do so furthermore at every opportunity. It didn't take long for the rest of the town to realize that the Deputy and Mayor were now in a relationship. Emma didn't ever need to sleep so when they were lingering in bed or after a feeding Emma would dawdle by Regina's side until Regina dismissed her or if Regina didn't voice her preference the Vampire would crawl under the covers and into her arms.

There was also Emma's tendency to hover pass all socially acceptable boundaries, integrating herself into Regina's space in the most inopportune times. Such as town meetings where Emma would keep a hand on Regina's thigh and lean abnormally close to her for almost the entire duration of the comity seminar and then remain rooted by Regina's side even when Sidney tried to scurry them into a corner to discuss less than altruistic schemes. The more Sidney endeavoured to approach the more Emma posture would stiffen until Regina knew it was best to intervene least someone's jugular be ripped open by an irrational Vampire.

And let's not even mention last Friday's parent teacher's conference.

Emma had gotten so bored of Mary Margaret's praise of Henry's diligence in school work that she had slinked away from the table she had been leaning against to drape herself onto Regina's back. The school teacher's pale complexion had burnt apple red while her words came out in a squeaking jumble. Mary Margaret's discomfort was the only reason Regina had allowed Emma to continue and nuzzle against her neck. Honestly, if that spoiled brat only knew the things she had been doing to her daughter.

It had been rather odd that Emma had all but dismissed the fact that Regina had cursed all of Fairy Tale Land. The blonde hadn't even been curious on how to break the curse until Regina had explained that she would have to end the Saviour's life. Only then did she seem to pick up on the necessity of concern but it seemed more like an afterthought than genuine worry. But what with Emma being already undead there was no real way to dispel the curse; since the Saviour needed to actually be alive to be considered allegeable for sacrifice. After a long curious pause, Emma had pulled Regina into a tight hug and reassured her that their love had not been affected, and then added jokingly as long as she wouldn't try to take her unlife. Such incidences made certain aspects of their lives awkward with effort and a bit stilted in every dimension but their bedroom.

Regina grinned as she leaned into Emma's body and then whispered delicately against the whorl of the taller woman's ear, her voice intimate and promising. "Take me upstairs."


End file.
